Tears of My Heart
by KapookieVaniila
Summary: I ask her why she has so much faith in him when he is so weak. She replies that it's because he can hear the tears of her heart crying out to save her. Why can't she hear the tears in my heart, asking her to stay? UlquiorraxOrihime
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guuuuys!!**

**It's been a long time since i've written for the fanfic crowd! **

**I just had a sudden Bleach kabloom and i've been reading the manga over again XDDD I was reading the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra and i was like... I H AVE AN IDEA!!  
**

**Sooooo, this is my first bleach fanfiction! It's a little.... emo but i'm starting to like it already! Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shite. so don't kill me for using their names XP  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Tears…. How long had it been since they had been shed in these cold stone walls? This barren wasteland had long since forgotten what tears meant. There was no place for them in Hueco Mundo. Meaningless excrement of salt water from the eye was a waste of time.

Yet this girl would not cease her crying. And it was not uncontrollable sobbing accompanied by sniffles and whimpers. No… it was silent. And perhaps that is the reason why it was such a nuisance. She had not even stopped once since leaving her pathetic little town. Not even a break from the ceaseless rivulet. Does she think that I, Ulquiorra, would let her go out of pity? Or perhaps she thinks that she is humoring the stream of teal on my porcelain skin? Either way, I am getting tired of this nonsense.

"Stop crying. It's useless. Those tears, they mean nothing. Don't think we'll release you because you can't control your emotions," I turn my head to look behind. She bows her head, as if that could hide the relentless stream on her face. Her orange hair swishes forward like a curtain, blocking her expression from view. It is of no matter. I don't care if I had hurt her feelings. Humans do not interest me.

The rest of the walk down the hallway is silent, yet she has still refuses to cease crying. Her quiet waterworks are deafening as the small droplets of water plop against the cold, sterile stones. I cannot bear to listen to this silent suffering. It gnaws at my inside. Such a curious feeling…

We finally round the corner to her room. I stop. She stops. For a moment, I can almost feel her breath on my back through my shirt. how strange... I can _feel _her... I tense up. Her presence is unsettling; the faster she's in there the faster I can shake off this feeling. The doorknob turns quickly in my hand and I wave my hand swiftly, motioning her inside. She sidles in slowly, rubbing away the tears. As if that would hide them… I walk into the door frame and watch her stand in the middle of the room, alone and terrified. Her bright orange hair still tangled around her moist face. It seems to be the only thing to look at in the white, white room. She bows her head as if she is ashamed. What is the use?

"This is to be your living quarters. I am to accommodate you as Aizen-sama had ordered. You are under my command and surveillance so don't even think about running away…" She looks up at me and I can see the cold teal of my eyes in hers. Such sadness.... The agony of loneliness overflows in her eyes, liquifying at the corners and still streaming down her face, her throat, her clothes....It's pathetic... A sudden wave of discomfort runs through my body. I quickly turn and walk three steps away from the door, "or I will rip your limbs off and send them in a package to your friends…" I finish quietly. I know she has heard me because as soon as I close the door behind my back, I hear her silent tears turn to anguished sobs. They rattle through my inside. That gnawing feeling increases ten-fold and pounds in the hole in my throat. What is this curious feeling......?

* * *

**Well there it is!!**

**There's the first chapter!!! **

**I realize that it was kinda short and didn't give away too much but that's the way i love my fanfics XD You need some bulk before you get to the good parts =)**

**I'm going to try to stick to the main storyline as much as possible... XD you'll see how the main plot comes into play =)**

**Stay in tuuuuune~~~3 KapookieVaniila~  
**


	2. Notice

For those of you who were following this story, I apologize for no following up on it. :(

I opened a new account and I felt bad since I got so many good reviews from you guys, I rewrote this story as a one-shot.

It's basically the ending to the story but that was the original idea soooo yeahhhh

please check it out!

.net/s/6180443/1/Tears_of_my_Heart

my new account:

.net/~suzkiee


End file.
